eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
MOTD Blurbs
Just a dump of the plot updates in the MOTD for archiving sake. Feel free to update this. 890 898AC, Summer Sarab Strike In a battle between the western forces and the alliance of Tilandre and Nostvale, the sarab outposts being built by Tilandre are destroyed. The force of 1500 stationed at the outposts to oversee the final stages of its construction were attacked by 2500 Glacium Knights, with many key magi from the warring sides participating. While losses were minimal, the Tilandrian forces were pushed out of Danarium territory and lost a potentially crucial asset in Alexandra Eldor's war against the west. 899AC, Belial Acolytes Tense Silence Following the unsuccessful attempt to construct outposts in the sarab by Tilandrian forces, several key members of the Acolytes of Belial have seemingly disappeared- having been absent from affairs beforehand- with Lysander Falco not being spotted in over a month. After the western forces took out two Apostles, another two are destroyed soon after by their army's persistent magi scouts. This takes the number from twelve to eight, with the remaining dread demons having most likely taken refuge in the much safer east. The destroyed Apostle nests are ripe with mana that rots, almost akin to a plague, in vast quantities- perhaps in preparation for something large? 900 901AC, Antegria Sea Skirmish Prologue In the past few years, the borders that split Valmasia between west and east have grown increasingly violent. The two great powers continue to fight for control over territory, with assaults on each other's watch towers being commonplace. Enrolment of young men to fill the role of dying veterans is at large, with a tug of war occurring throughout Valmasia for control over the land. Neither side seems to budge. In the spring of 901, however, it becomes apparent to Tilandre's intelligence that the west is organizing a grand invasion- with over twelve ships able to carry 3000 warriors, they intend to cross the ocean and strike- but where? The generals of the east assume that they'll attempt to raid and secure Antegria considering it acts as a blockade, mounting an offensive right in the heart of the east with Byson in support. Will you be one of the dedicated magi enlisted in the ranks of either side, sailing towards an epic battle? http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/topic12834.html 901AC, Antegria Sea Skirmish On the edge of Antegria's border, the western fleet were met with the might of Tilandre's navy. Clashing on a cold night, the invaders eventually broke past the blockade and docked on Antegria sand come dawn's light, where a force of 4000 Saffron were ready in defense of the settlement. Key magi from either side fought through the early hours of the morning until the winners were crowned. The west were victorious, despite their warriors being tired from the journey and their navy outmatched by Tilandre's. The overwhelming might of their magi tipped the scales in their favor, but not without heavy loss... half of their ships gone, hundreds dead and over a thousand injured. Nonetheless, now that Antegria has been captured by the west, they can mount an offense directly on the borders of Tilandre and attempt to seize the village itself in a final battle. Claudia Hirano, wife to Lysander Falco, died in the battle, as well as Spike Malpercius, Vindicator of Alteros. 902AC, Showdown in Tilandre's Market: Isis Vondfold & Katiel Melym Rumors spreads through the smallfolk of the capture of Whitecloak Radiant Nasargiel Melym, one of the most powerful Western Magi. Most say he was seized by Isis Vondfold, a known Lust Magi formerly in Whitecloak imprisonment, and brought to the Tilandre marketplace in a public appeal for Queen Alexandra Eldor's forgiveness. The man was critically injured and unconscious. Soon after, Katiel Melym, rumored lover of Nasagriel, tracked them down on her lonesome and was gutted in public by Isis, before the two Whitecloaks were taken somewhere private. For the eastern forces, this is a much needed morale boost following two defeats at the hands of their enemies. 903AC, Invasion of Tilandre Preparation In what could be considered the climax of the battles thus far, the western forces have prepared an impressive offensive on the captured island of Antegria. With their siege tools, supplies, and warriors having been transported to the island over the past few months, the scouts of the west have gathered more than ample intelligence for their generals to be content with an attempted full-scale siege for Tilandre. Danarium and Frostvale, aided by Byson, attack with the full might of their army, almost 30'000-- over two thirds of their total force-- with Tilandre and Alteros's numbers paling in comparison, but nonetheless having the benefit of familiar territory on their side. (SIGN UP: http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/topic12922.html) 903AC, Western Takeover of Tilandre Throughout Tilandre, warning bells rang after the Blue Keep was the first watchtower to spot the incoming fleet. It was the largest invasion the village had ever dealt with. The united Glacium, Nivis, Avis covered the width of Tilandre's eastern shore in tens of thousands, fully rested having only had to travel fifty miles from the acquired Antegria island, soon clashing against the much smaller force of Saffron and Bulwark. What Tilandre lacked it made up for in home advantage and creatures of the night, however, with sightings of the dread Apostles razing ranks in red cosmic a common scene, as well as the yokai of Alteros. The unsealing ritual of Belial was in full motion, lighting the village up in corrupt lunar mana, with western magi fighting eagerly to put an end to it. For two days and nights, the armies fought until only one side remained, and the West emerged as the victors, sieging Tilandre's castles and slaying their army until they submitted, killing off the majority of Belial's Apostles in turn. Many warriors of renown perished in the battle: Ose the Imperfect, Lysander Falco, and Bastet Silvertongue. Alexandra Eldor managed to escape, said to have taken refuge in Alteros as a Vindicator. As of now, Tilandre and Alteros are in the hands of western governors, and there's been no indication whether or not rulers will be announced. 904AC, War of 900's Aftermath With three victories in a row concluding their counter assault against the eastern invasion as a resounding success, the people of the West are in celebration. Festivies are held throughout Danarium, Frostvale, and Byson, following a period of mourning for Queen Bastet's death. While morale is certainly high, there's nonetheless a sense of bitterness among the people, knowing that Alexandra Eldor, the one who started the war, is still safe and living in luxury within Alteros as a dignified Vindicator. News that Lysander Falco's heir, Lucien Falco, has been crowned ruler of Nostvale by Judith Hirano is also unsettling. In Tilandre, Demeter Rosengard takes charge as its Queen, quick to make a no nonsense stance against the depraved and any potential rebels, stripping the village of its flag and carving a path towards strict order in the east. 905AC, Dawn of the Republic potent force of magi was lead into into Nostvale's Iron Keep by Queen Demeter Rosengard, including the rulers of the coalition, which lead to the village being forcefully demilitarized at the compliance of Lucien Falco. Nostvale is henceforth occupied by joint forces of Frostvale, Danarium, and Byson. All ten thousand Viridian Knights are temporarily disbanded. An announcement soon follows the meeting of rulers that there are plans to transform Valmasia into a republic, with a council overseeing changes to the country's legislation and policies. Most notably, occult magic will be banned and oscuri are to be quarantined , with the majority of Valmasians taking this as a positive. Shockingly, Marciel Melym has also been declared as a Sin Magi of Lust, wanted alive, though alternative posters commissioned by a certain Ana Roh'hi'tin, General of Tilandre, have offered a handsome 3'500'000c reward for the former Frostvalian Queen whether dead or alive, indicating conflicting desires amidst the higher ups. (Full post: http://eterniaroleplay.prophpbb.com/topic4217-650.html#p136599) 906AC, Death of the Crimson Queen, the New Republic Marches In the early spring of 906, Thorne Keep was lit up by the magic of King Sebastian Silvertongue, Queen Sigrid Rosengard, and High Chancellor Johannes LeJean, and their enemies, Alexandra Eldor paired with the human avatar of Acrux. Sustaining major damage to their bodies as well as the Frostvalian fort, the trio of rulers in the New Republic nonetheless managed to fell Alexandra, with Acrux narrowly escaping. A bounty of 10'000'000c has been placed on the starborn creature. Following the announcement, the intent to march on Alteros and clear it out of anything that lives was stated, a declaration of war against the small swamp village ripe with the depraved. Marciel Melym's bounty posters have also been quietly removed, following her capture by the smoking barrel of the gunslinger Ana Roh'hi'tin. 908AC, Bulwark's Retreat, the Republic Sinks Alteros A tense year and a half followed the announcement that Alteros was officially an enemy of the state. During this time, the New Republic focused on establishing order in the aftermath of the War of 900, repairing the damage dealt to Tilandre, Antegria, and establishing firm military control over Nostvale. In public statements, they told Valmasia that the settlement of Oscuri was a minor threat and would be dealt with in time. True to their word, the Republic eventually marched a legion of 3000 with some of the country's most powerful magi into the deadlands, only to discover that the Bulwark had issued a hasty retreat. With nowhere to hide and an approaching army, the fleeing oscuri warriors descended into chaos, scattering in smaller numbers in hopes of avoiding the scouts. Any Alterosi that remained within Alteros after a swift defeat of those that stayed behind were rounded up and executed, women and children included, giving the commander of the ruthless operation the informal title of 'Demeter the Executioner', whispered by enemies and allies alike. Afterwards, through a combined effort of the Republic's magi's power, Alteros is sunk into the ocean. This results in the fabled Master Crown materializing on the head of High Chancellor Johannes LeJean. Year 909AC, Monarchy Abolished, Militia Redesigned A series of policy changes have been announced, many of which come as a cultural shock to the Valmasian populace. All bloodline inheritance has been abolished, similar to the days of Arthor Pendragon's council, though many in the line of power-- and their citizens as well-- do not take too kindly to this, favoring the monarchy and its tradition of magi inheritance. In place of the royal heirs, the magi will elect a councilor to act as the city's representative within the New Republic. This drastic change is announced alongside another, with the Republic calling for the dismantle of all armies of Valmasia, removing all Draco Nivis, Glacium, and Aegis Historia, but offering a place within a unified army, The Arbitrators. Many veterans of the various armies are bitter and reluctant, enjoying the centuries of history and their established ranks and respect within the legions of old Valmasia. This weakens the military might overall as many choose not to enlist, and may need a more direct, hands on approach from the New Republic. In brighter news, a Grand Tournament has been announced, the first in decades, though no specific date has been set as of yet. 910 Year 911AC, The White Testament Declares War A mysterious being dressed in pure white with a black mask materialized atop the Rose Court during a meeting of councillors, establishing itself as the one who had tampered and corrupted Percival's tomb and declaring its name as 'Testament'. Following a short exchange, the entity performed a summoning spell that conjured an Azraelite warbeast, a titanic demonic dragon that was almost as tall as the tower itself, fifty meters in height. In a battle for the village, courageous warriors of the republic fought the monster- hundreds perishing, notable names including Chloe Hastings, Boyd Montblanc, and the Councillor Sebastian Silvertongue. With the latter's death, the republic is hosting its first election. All 118'000 registered citizens of Frostvale will vote for the next councillor and leader of the village. Given the devastating attack, the efforts of the Arbitrators have doubled, hunting down- and often killing- rogue occultists or depraved individuals in retaliation, with the entire country unhinged and quaked by fear despite alternatives to the life threatening implants offered by Adelaide Hirano in the form of Zero Occult. Tensions are high within the villages and crime is on a steady rise. Year 912AC, A New Councillor, A New Champion Year 912AC, A New Champion, A New Councillor: With the results of the Frostvale Councillor election in, Emelth Crustallos is the victor at 35'531 votes, and a young Silvertongue, Julius, a close second at 28'450. While Drakanite heritage isn't as prominent as it was in centuries past- with scholars estimating that only a fifth of the population can be classed as Drakanites, most of which aren't magi- the village is nonetheless content to have a pureblood on the throne, proud of its traditions. Soon after the election, the 26th Grand Tournament was held, and Adelaide Hirano, an occultist and daughter of Alexandra, emerged as the Champion of Valmasia. Many are in disapproval, with controversy forever surrounding the Republic's decision to not only spare the children of Alexandra Eldor and Lysander/Claudia (Councillor Lucien), but to give them positions of power both unwise and a threat to the newfound security the Republic seized with its threatening approach to the depraved and those who may turn to the dark arts. There are however a small number who are for Adelaide Hirano's reign as Champion, convinced that she's a boon to the country with her attempts at controlling occult madness. Year 913AC, The White Wedding A union between Avrill Eldor and Seraphine Perrafin was announced by Nostvale officials, with the intention to host a village-wide event of drink and games prior to the ceremony, dubbed 'The White Wedding'. On the same day, however, a village search was organized by the Chief of Justice, Ana, with hundreds of Arbritators ordered to find and capture the suspected culprits of the notorious Belial Priestess Cornelia Falco's attempted breakout, which was thwarted by Republic magi. The interruption of the wedding led to a confrontation within the Iron Keep, where a fierce battle ensued between Ana Roh'hi'tin and Avrill Eldor ensued, resulting in the Chief's death. The latter immediately left the castle and village. While details are unclear to the public, it's also rumored that Seraphine Eldor was arrested for subduing the force of Arbitrators under the command of Ana. Ana Roh'hi'tin's death was mourned throughout the country, considered a valiant war hero by the people of Valmasia. Immediately after the devasting event, a heavy bounty was placed on the head of Alexandra's son. Only weeks later however a confrontation outside of the gates of Frostvale occured with several witnesses present. Alithea Silvertongue, Hermione Augustine, and William Hastings fought and defeated Avrill in combat, but he secured his escape by using his fire magic to put the onlookers at risk and made away in the chaos as fire fell from above. Still at large, the Eldor is wanted for capture along with Adriana Falco and Jupiter Kyrilos, though the last two are required alive for questioning regarding the attempted breakout of Cornelia. Year 916AC, Peace Amongst Nations The republic has existed for years and despite various terrorist assaults it seems to have finally stabilized! The arbitrator's patrol the streets dutifully and villainry in general seems relegated to the shadows as magi regroup and recruit, waiting for their chance to pluck at the strings holding the republic together. The world had focused on pulling itself together and only now do people look towards the future and what innovation they might achieve as a united country. Morale across the villages is high after the defeat of the menacing star-deity John at the hands of Annabelle Eldor. It had resulted in a huge explosion that could be seen all the way in Nostvale from the edge of the grasslands. It seems the republic is truly in command. Year 928AC, Battle of the Red Marshes, The Republic's Prime In the past twenty years, several key events have left their mark on history. A new Champion was elected through the ceremonial Grand Tournament, the foreginer Zosha, quickly becoming known as a ruthless, feared enforcer among the Arbitrator's ranks. An imperfect was born, 'Arimanes Luxuria, Seeker of Darkness', and the revered Demeter Rosengard has fell to the creature's scythe in the battle of the 'Red Marshes', where yokai were culled by the thousand in an attempt to wipe out the imperfect's forces. At the cost of the beloved Chancellor's life, the Republic succeeded. With all threats forced to hide in the shadows, the Republic looks forward to its prosperity in a new light. Valmasia is able to decide its direction without villages squabbling for power and supernatural enemies threatening its order. Where will it head to? Year 952AC, War Under The Bloody Moon The political threads of the country have entwined to bring the cities into turmoil. Notable Arbitrator soldier Kiara Ryozo was sentenced in Tilandre after the harsh destruction of mercenary Amyas' leg in Danarium. Shortly afterwards, she and her guard Leonard were defeated by Feithan S. Avharain and the infamous vampire Lumina. The latter was traced back to Lionhold and war was declared, accusing Mathayus Lionheart of dealing with such a terrible creature. Together with Frostvale, the Republic was prepared to crush the settlement with overwhelming force. In Nostvale, however, revolution stirred. There Feithan had retreated to become the general of the villages army. Under the supervision of Judas Hirano, cultists of Belial led by the Prophet Ariadne Eldor laid waste to the churches of Kraus and instated a single chapel to Belial in their stead, forcing their religion upon the city. It is a regime of cruelty and sacrifice, of praying to dark gods for mortal power. The Black Gate and Caverns are all closed off and everything is critically tense into the months leading up to conflict. With the war against Lionhold on the horizon, Nostvale prepares a pre-emptive assault against the West to even the odds. The armies of Nostvale march against Danarium and Frostvale, although they are ultimately defeated. On the other side of the country, Lionhold clashes with the east, bereft of reinforcements and cleverly assailed in ways that would render their numerical advantage minimal. Although the valiant forces of Lionhold were victorious, their leader, Mathayus Lionheart was slain. Amyas has taken up his title and castle in his stead, his leg mysteriously fully healed by this time. This surely won't be the end of conflict in Valmasia... Category:OOC Info